User talk:Michaela3
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Flash page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 03:33, November 23, 2011 New Batman Related Wiki Site Hi Michaela3 I wanted to let you know of new Batman related Wiki Site that was created that could use your help as a editor. A friend of mine called User:SonicSpeedster912 recently created a new wiki site called Gotham Knights Wiki, located here: www.gothamknights.wikia.com it is a wiki site about all of the Heroes of Gotham City. If you are a fan of Batman could you please visit the site and help out the site is in need of editors. From Rod12 New Marvel Comics X-Men Wiki Site Hi Michaela3 if you are at all interested in Marvel Comic and mainly the X-Men recently I helped my friend User:Darth Batrus create this new wiki site and the site could use some help. If your interest the link is X-Men Wiki and if your not thats completly ok. Oh well hope you'll visit the site and help out if you can. From Rod12 A Fan of DC Comics The Flash Hi Michaela3 recently a editer on the site here named User:TheBen10Mazter created his own personal site for DC Comics The Flash since his site is brand new he needs help with new editers the site is called http://theflashrebirth.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_Rebirth_Wiki if your interested helping out this site please go visit. Also if you are interested in running your own Wiki Site for The Flash there is a Wiki Site called DC Comics Presents The Flash and is currently up for adoption if your interested please go an adopt the site it is need of an admin editer and somebody to run the site full time the Link to the site is here http://dccomicspresentstheflash.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_The_Flash_Wiki. If you are interested in any of those two sites and a fan of The Flash please visit them they both need help. From Rod12 A New Superman Wiki Site Hi Michaela3 recently a editor on my site here name User:Leader Vladimir create his own personal Superman Wiki Site and he is need of some editor for his new site which is titled Superman Database Wiki. The link to the site is here http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki and if you can vist the site and help out I would be very thankful. From Rod12 Areas on The Flash Wiki Site that I could Use Your Help Hi Michaela3 first of glad to see you on The Flash Wiki Site and glad your so eager to help out. One of the area on the site that I'm always looking for help is comic book issue pages and writing issue synopsis for comic book issue pages. The editing project basically deals with writing long and detailed issue synopsis of comic book issue pages for The Flash. I created a blog page for Comic Book Issue Page from The Flash (Volume 3) that need Issue Synopsis written and the link for that blog page is here User blog:Rod12/The Flash Volume 3 Comic Book Issues that Need Synopsis. Also there are a good bunch of FlashPoint Tie In Comic Book Issue Pages that are in need of Issue Synopsis as well and if your able to help with that I will send you the list. Overall Comic Book Issue Editing Work is kind of top of my to do list on my site here as of right now if your able to help me out with it that would be great and I'll be happy to explain more to you. If your not able to thats completely ok it might just take me a little longer to find something for you to work on the site. But since I brought up the topic of comic books what Comic Book of The Flash have you read and own out of curiosity along with other non Flash Comic Books as well. From Rod12